Four Stores
(completion) |achievement = }} Four Stores is a one-day heist in Payday 2 contracted by Vlad. The crew must steal $15,000 from four stores that used to be controlled by Vlad, but were taken over by his Russian rivals while he was in prison. Assets Objectives #Steal $15,000. #Escape. Walkthrough This heist is relatively straightforward. The group starts in a nearby alleyway or parking lot and must steal $15,000 from the nearby stores. The money they need can be found inside cash registers, cash boxes, ATMs, and safes. The group's targets are: *A convenience store (Twenty Four Seven); *A coffee shop (Time Out!); *A china store (Kung Bo); and *An electronics shop (Pear Store). The electronic shop and china shop each have a single guard patrolling them. All the stores have security cameras. ATMs can be found in the convenience store and on the sidewalk between the coffee shop and china store (one or both of them may be absent, and always absent on Death Wish difficulty). Small safes, cash boxes, and cash registers randomly appear in varying amounts in each of the four stores. A large safe may appear in one or more of the stores, typically containing a significant amount of cash, and potentially one bag of jewellery if it spawns in the convenience store. Once the group has stolen $15,000, the escape van will be dispatched to one of two locations: * Behind the locked door in the alley by the convenience store; or * In the alley between the coffee shop and china store. Loot Spawns Time Out: * Inside a cash register at the entrance of the counter * Inside a safe at the far end of the counter * Inside a cash register mounted on top of a microwave in the back room * Inside a large safe that may or may not spawn in the back room Kung Bo * Inside the one or two (possibly none) cash registers located behind the counters * Inside a small safe that may spawn under the counter * Inside a large safe in the passageway to the exit * In a cash register mounted on boxes in the passageway to the exit * On a bench in the back room next to a sink * Inside a large safe next to a bookshelf in the back room * Inside a cash register on the bookshelf in the back room Pear Store * Inside one or two (possible none) cash registers * Inside a possible small safe under the counter * Inside a large safe that may or not spawn in the side room Twenty Four Seven * *Inside an ATM located in the corner of the front inside of the shop * Inside one or two cash registers on the counter * Inside a small safe at the end of the counter next to a phone * Inside a large safe that may spawn in the back room Outside: * *Inside a possible ATM outside in front of the Kung Bo store. *''Not valid on Death Wish difficulty'' Gage Mod Courier Packages Tips *Looting a single ATM will provide enough cash to complete the level, providing an easy way to farm the heist. **No ATMs ever appear on Deathwish, making Overkill difficulty the best return for your effort. **Since standard ECMs will open an ATM, this trick can be used by a Level 1 heister with a single point in the Ghost tree with virtually no danger. A single run on Overkill will net you several levels and significant cash. **Be warned however, there is chance even on lower difficulties, no ATMs will spawn. *There is a chance of having one or two (or, very rarely, three) large and/or locker safes containing approximately 5-20 money bundles and possibly a bag of jewelry. *Having Dead Presidents can greatly assist players to reach the $15,000 mark, especially on Deathwish. Bugs *On console, cameras might detect suspicious activity even though the player cannot see the cameras when attempting to do this mission by stealth. *At times the police may not even arrive at all, and will allow the players to continue unchallenged for the remainder of the heist. Trivia * The Pear Store is a parody of the Apple Store. * "Kung Bo" is the Hong Kong romanization of "Kung Pao", a Chinese dish. ** Bain misreads the name as "Bo Kung". Although Chinese is traditionally read from right to left, romanized text is always read from left to right, so this is possibly an example of hypercorrection. ** In Swedish "Kung" means "King," so this could be read as a tribute to Bo Andersson, one of Overkill's founders. *This level is the second easiest to farm cards; if an Enforcer uses the OVE9000 Saw or if a Ghost uses an ECM jammer they can open an ATM. When an ATM is opened it will give you enough money to immediately surpass the $15,000 goal. However, the escape van will take a minute or more to arrive even after the goal has been reached. If the convenience store ATM is opened with an ECM, the player can lay low and hide during this time to avoid raising the alarm and prevent an Escape mission from being added. However, note that the two ATMs (one in front of the china shop and one inside the convenience store) spawn randomly, and one or both may be missing. *This map is the easiest to farm Gage Courier Mod packages, especially if combined with the card farming technique above and higher difficulty settings. Note that the ATMs never spawn on Death Wish, so for the fastest getaway play this on Overkill (8 packages) or below and loot an ATM first thing after masking up. *In the convenience store, on a box near the wall at the far end of the counter, there is a binder with a hit list written in it. On the right appears to be the name of a potential hitman the manager of the store was looking to hire. * The phrase "Cash Is King" is entered in the guaranteed cash counter of the Tweny Four Seven store. * The menu stand of the coffee vendor reads "Easy, Medium, Hard". This is likely a reference to the three initial difficulty levels of PAYDAY: The Heist, or most videogames in general. * The Twenty Four Seven is likely a parody of Seven Eleven convenience stores, or a reference to the Grand Theft Auto parody of the same name. * In the back room of "Kung Bo", there is a stack of magazines, most notable is the top one, simply titled "Bro!". In the bottom right corner of said magazine is a short inscription reading "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot", which is supposed to stand for "WTF". * Bain will sometimes tell the crew to "go for cash registers, display cases, even the odd safe", despite there not being a single display case containing money or loot on the map. * It is possible to solo this in Deathwish and stealth through most or all of it, but it may require several restarts. Once you get a large or locker safe in the back of the coffee shop or the convenience store, you can secure the back and pick or drill the safe. These two stores have no guards and loud drills will not attract the guards from other stores. If the safe does not contain enough cash to trigger an escape immediately, you can make up the difference from tills and loose cash (no need to drill another safe) and then you only need to hold out long enough for the van to arrive. ** If you have to go loud to collect some till money, ECMs will help delay the alarm, though even two maximum duration ECMs won't last until the van arrives. ** If you have taken hostages the first assault will be delayed, giving some additional breathing room. ** If you're no longer waiting for a drill to finish, you can pick the most advantageous hold-out spot (probably at one of the exits). ** This technique will also work for other difficulty levels, but the ATM trick is not only simpler and faster, it will also gain you more cash. * If the Heist Database in the FBI Files is accurate, this is canonically the first heist of Payday 2. Death Wish changes * ATMs are absent, preventing immediate completion of the objective. Achievements Gallery kung bo.jpg|Kung Bo - Import Export Store. pear store.jpg|The Pear Store. time out.jpg|Time Out - Coffee Company. Twenty Four Seven.jpg|Twenty Four Seven storefront. Video Payday 2 Beta Four Stores|thumb|The Beta gameplay of Four Stores Payday 2 Soundtrack - DeLorean Four Stores TV Song|DeLorean TV Song - Four Stores Television Advertisement. ru:Четыре Магазина Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad